


我已来过

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 在第一颗月亮柔和的光辉下，城市的地平线上，一颗星子散发着微弱的光芒。整个晚上，它会沿着地平线缓慢移动，直到清晨来临，重新没入地平线下。那是地球。更准确地说，是地球的遗骸。“哪怕是千分之一的机会，你不想拯救你的女儿吗？”
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 6





	1. 三月相（上）

麦考伊从诊所里离开的时候已经是当地时间十四点整，三颗月亮中的第一颗已经升起。走出诊所深藏的小巷，街上游人如织，都在期待一年一度的三月相。他眯着眼睛望去，在第一颗月亮柔和的光辉下，城市的地平线上，一颗星子散发着微弱的光芒。整个晚上，它会沿着地平线缓慢移动，直到清晨来临，重新没入地平线下。

那是地球。更准确地说，是地球的遗骸。

几年前他从一段失败的婚姻中出走、逃离地球时，并不曾设想过，这一决定在三年后救了他的命，尽管他并不怎么想要这条命。在地球被摧毁后，他曾一度考虑过离开太阳系，往更远的地方逃去。最终阻止他的并不是那颗在地平线上徘徊的黯淡星子，而是更实际的原因：失去母星和百分之九十的人口后，人类的地位一落千丈。离开残存的星联的庇护，也许他会被发卖成奴隶也说不定。

他往人潮中最后看了一眼，决定今晚还是睡在诊所。和他合伙的另一位医生是本地人，早早请了假。他们唯一的护士是一个年轻的瓦肯人，容留她是麦考伊的主意，全看在瓦肯星和地球同时覆灭的情分上。她卓越的听力让她能在任何人进门前做好准备，拉开大门。

麦考伊对她点点头。“我今晚留在这里，萨维尔。”

“你有一位客人，”萨维尔说，“人类，男性，中年。未提供病历。”

麦考伊注意到她的用词。“客人？”会在三月相之夜找上门来的人类？“他有没有说他是谁？”

“他自称克里斯·派克，”萨维尔合上门，“他身着星联军官制服，但并未出示证件，因此身份存疑。他正在一号诊室等候。”

派克这个名字在麦考伊的脑海中激起一种熟悉的感觉，但他一时想不起来更多。“你怎么没让他明天再来呢？”

“我推测你会因为街道上的拥挤人潮而返回诊所，”萨维尔淡淡地说。

“你也不提醒我一声，”麦考伊控诉道。

“电子日历上注明了当地全部节假日，”萨维尔回嘴道，“我误以为你的观察水平足以胜任此任务。”从她一成不变的口吻中，麦考伊已经能听出她在用瓦肯人的方式说“人类真是智商低下”。麦考伊翻了个结结实实的白眼。瓦肯人。如果再有人说瓦肯人没有感情，他一定会把对方好好嘲笑一顿。瓦肯人全是骄傲无礼的家伙，个个自诩智商超群。

他不再搭理萨维尔，往一号诊室走去。门没有关，一个男人侧对着他坐在办公桌前。他无疑已经听见麦考伊和萨维尔的闲聊，望向麦考伊时，眼中带着不容错认的笑意。“瓦肯人，是吧？”他语气随和地说。他说的是英语，麦考伊敏锐地注意到，发音中轻微的西海岸口音是翻译器无法呈现的。在这里他不常听到任何口音的英语。

他仔细打量军官。派克把诊室里的木凳坐出了价格起码翻个十倍的靠椅的效果，手中握着诊所提供的廉价可回收塑料杯轻轻摇荡，浅绿色的当地茶水没有一滴溅到杯外。“星联找我有什么事吗？”麦考伊站在门口问，语气算不得好。“我希望不是强制征召令。”

他的态度没有打消半分派克的惬意姿态。“这件事有点复杂，”他朝办公桌的方向一摆手，动作优雅而干净利落。“也许你想坐下来谈谈。”

“也许我想直接拒绝，”麦考伊生硬地说。

派克连一根眉毛都没动。“请坐，麦考伊医生，”他坚持道。

麦考伊往门框上一靠，双手在胸前交叉。派克摇摇头，嘴角仍然带着笑意。他将水杯放在一旁，拄着手杖站起身来。他和麦考伊一般高，但体格更加结实。他走路时一瘸一拐，但麦考伊毫不怀疑对方能轻易把自己撂倒。

军官没有这么做。“来的时候我看到路边有一家酒吧，”他偏偏头，“也许你不介意来杯酒？”

“你是代表星联来请我喝酒的？”麦考伊嘲讽地问道。派克摇摇头。“只是想表示一下我的友好，”他低声说，“我带来的并不是噩耗。”

他让麦考伊考虑了片刻。“好吧，”麦考伊最后说，“你请客。”

“当然，”派克轻易地同意了。他们一前一后地离开诊所，麦考伊离开前向萨维尔要了诊所大门的钥匙，让她上楼睡觉去。

他把卷帘拉下，锁上门。织女星在小巷入口第三间，这个点才刚刚开始营业，但已经被慕名而来的旅客填满。麦考伊已经后悔起来，派克轻易地在人群中开出一条路来， 几分钟后带着两杯酒回到店门口。“她说我们可以在外面喝完，”他把其中一倍递给麦考伊，“希望你喜欢罗慕兰艾酒。”

“这是违法的，”麦考伊目瞪口呆。

“拜托，医生，”派克把酒杯举到空中，“星联名存实亡又不是什么大新闻了。”

他很随意地喝了一大口，泪水即刻涌出眼眶。他眯着眼睛抬起头来，看着的方向无疑是地球在天空中的方位。麦考伊僵硬地啜饮了一口，酒液刺激性的气味击穿了他的防备。他咳嗽起来，转向墙壁。

他们站在路边喝完了这杯酒。派克拿回杯子，重新消失在酒吧中。等他再次出来时，手中拿着的是两杯当地的麦酒。麦考伊对这种酒的味道很熟悉，它们让他想起地球上的波本。但它实际上是用当地的某种谷物酿造的。

“你是想把我灌醉、然后让我糊里糊涂地签字吗？”他怀疑地接过第二杯酒。

派克耸耸肩。“合同必须在清醒状态下签署，不过我想也许酒精能让你放松一点。”

麦考伊哼了一声。“你们想要什么？”他哑着嗓子问道。

派克的视线放空了片刻。“纳拉达事件把穿越时空的可能性带到我们面前，”他的语气仍然十分随意，但麦考伊不由自主地重新绷紧了身体。纳拉达事件——不如说是纳拉达灾难。一艘不知道哪里来的舰船用不知道什么诡异的手段摧毁了两颗星球，幸好在他们得以继续肆虐之前，星联的旗舰企业号击败了他们。要不是这样，也许星联的今天会更惨淡。

那艘舰船的舰长叫什么名字来着？

麦考伊瞪大了眼睛。

“你！”他灌了一大口麦酒，“你是派克舰长。”

“上将，实际上，”派克对他笑了笑。这一次他的眼睛里没有笑意。麦考伊不知所措地点点头，又喝了一口麦酒。“你刚才说穿越时空？”

派克点点头。“纳拉达来自于平行宇宙的未来。幸运的是，和他们一起来的还有一位我们的盟友。尽管没有能够阻止纳拉达人，但在他的帮助下，我们找到了修正历史的方法。”

无视了麦考伊不屑的喷气，派克继续说道：“我们花了很多时间和精力来完善这个计划。如果有人能够回到过去，改变某一个节点，就能改变地球被毁灭的命运。”他看向麦考伊，后者嗤笑了一声。

“噢？”他已经恢复了镇定，“而那个人就是我？”

“正是。”派克颔首，“我们的盟友来自未来，他提供了足够多的信息，让我们相信你在这个计划中具有举足轻重的作用。”

“我只是个乡村医生，”麦考伊摇着酒杯，“拯救世界？算了。”

“严格来说，不是你拯救世界，”派克口吻温和。“英雄另有其人，你只需要保证英雄在拯救世界前别出局。”

“出局，”麦考伊干巴巴地说。

派克迟疑了片刻。“我们相信能够阻止这一切的人是詹姆斯·柯克。他于2255年入学，本来应该登上企业号，但因为作弊而被留在地面。然后——”

“万事休矣，”麦考伊意兴阑珊。“那他又有什么特别的？”

“他掌握足够多的信息，”派克仿佛没有听出麦考伊的敷衍，“在后来复盘时我们发现，所有的信息都摆在眼前了，只是没有人能把它们拼起来。在当时，柯克手中已经掌握有所有的拼图，但他不在企业号上，也就没法改变局面。”

“所以你们需要一个信使，”麦考伊总结。“那么为什么是我？”

派克长久地看了他一眼。“因为在平行宇宙里你是他最好的朋友，”他说。

这太荒谬了。“平行宇宙是平行宇宙，这里是这里。也许我根本没法和他相处。”

“在那种情况下，你仍然可以把信息传达给过去的我，”派克说。

麦考伊仍然摇摇头。“这太可笑了，”他嘟囔道。“行了，我喝完酒了。我就不送你了，再见，上将。”

他把杯子塞给派克，后者握住他的手。“麦考伊医生，”他压低了声音，“哪怕是千分之一的机会，你不想拯救你的女儿吗？”

麦考伊缓缓地抬起视线。派克的眼睛是浅淡的银灰色，在两颗月亮的光辉下，它们冰冷锋利，仿佛没有感情。麦考伊挣扎了一下，如他所料，没能挣脱。他愤恨地啐了一口，派克皱一皱眉，很快恢复了平静的神色，举起另一只手擦掉脸上的秽物。

他似乎想说什么，但人群忽然欢呼起来。趁着派克被噪音分神，麦考伊抽回手。从酒吧中涌出的客流把他推向小巷对面的店铺门口，他在人群中看到了他给拔过牙的小杰克逊，经常给他送水果的妮娜，疑神疑鬼、每个月都要来体检一次的莫阿娜——他们是他在这里建立起的生活。

他转过头看向诊所的方向，想着萨维尔。她刚来这里时才到他胸口，棕色眼睛总让他想起乔安娜。无数个夜晚，他听见她尖叫啜泣，于是跳下诊室里的行军床，泡一壶（简易）瓦肯茶，故意发出巨大的动静。十几分钟后，他带着瓦肯茶走出去时，她已经平静下来，只有眼圈通红。她纡尊降贵地品鉴他泡的瓦肯茶，指出种种缺点，但总是会全部喝完。

他想起她最近在悄悄准备给他的生日礼物：一本纸质的地球书。她自认为藏得非常好，但麦考伊的观察能力其实是很过关的。他知道她把它藏在前台的抽屉里，小心地不去碰那个抽屉。当她看向他时，她脸上带着那种隐秘的骄傲，知道她在想象——喔，对不起，瓦肯人只推测——人类到时会做出怎样情绪化的举动。

他想起，他已经好几个月没有想起乔安娜了。

人群全部涌到大街上去了。隔着两人宽的小巷，麦考伊看见派克笔直地伫立着，仿佛没有动弹过，也永远不会动摇。他花了五步，才横过街道。

“我需要再喝一杯。”

派克缓慢地点点头，转身推开酒吧大门。


	2. 三月相（下）

一杯酒变成了两个小时的长谈，长谈又变成了结伴而行的归程。话题不知怎的从威士忌的制造跳跃到南方的暑热，又变成马和所有其他动物的养殖。第一轮月亮已经落下，兴奋的人群散去大半。双月光辉照亮了不算平整的石板路，派克用手杖将地上的果皮纸屑扫开，沉思的目光投在几步开外的地面上。他叙述地球上的记忆时，声音低沉迟缓，仿佛从浮尘中取出珍贵的旧书，翻开脆弱泛黄的书页。

转过一道弯，地球突兀地出现在视野中。麦考伊驻足片刻，伸长手臂、张开手掌遮住那颗若隐若现的星。他用力抻直手指，以至于指甲上翻出白色，随后将手指逐一蜷起，什么都没有握住。派克偏过头来，看着他的动作。

“这里很热，”麦考伊喃喃自语，“就算是晚上也没有一丝凉风，很像我的老家。”

他深吸一口气，把当地空气中掺杂着的种种花草暗香和热夜中蒸腾的湿气纳入肺中，直到不能装下更多，然后垂下手臂，吁出这口气。

“给我讲讲物理吧，”他要求道，“你们是怎么实现时空穿梭的？”

“恐怕我说不出什么细节来，”派克承认道，“我只是个信使。”

麦考伊没有催他。派克理清思路，开口解释：“时空穿梭的核心是在多重时空中制造一个通道。这个通道，可以是虫洞，也可以是任意密度足够大的物体——例如毁灭了地球的红物质。”

麦考伊打了个寒颤。“那是纳拉达号带过来的吗？”

“正是。”派克赞许地点点头，“这给了我们研究的基础。当然，在这之上还有很多问题，例如如何确定落点，如何保证生物活性，以及祖父悖论如何解决……我想你最关心的应该是最后一个问题？”

麦考伊耸耸单边肩膀，深深垂下头。“我可不想直接毁灭世界。”

“这实际上是最重要的问题，”派克赞同道。“解决方法是用另一层时空将你包裹起来，我们称之为时空整流罩。它会将你从本时空中隔绝出去，相当于切断你和本时空的联系。这样一来，你不会受到时间线变动的影响，但同样地……”

他犹豫片刻，麦考伊扬起头来，补全了他的话：“我会记得在这里发生的一切。只有我。”

派克默不作声。他的视线再一次掠过天际，在双月的光芒下，地球的光芒极其微弱。两年过去了，他仍然被那一日所见的景象纠缠，向内坍塌的蓝色星球在他梦境中生了根。在这整件事中，也许唯一能让人喘口气的事实是，麦考伊不曾目睹那副景象。如果一切顺利，他也不必目睹那副景象。

“过去的我怎么办呢？”麦考伊继续发问。派克回过神来，向他解释：“只有意识会被传送，这样也能节省资源。时空整流罩会覆盖你的全部时间，因此在任何时间点激活都可以。”

“我讨厌传送，”麦考伊咕哝道。派克没有作出任何评论。也许是先前的几杯酒、也许是一路上的闲谈、也许是因为身处阴影之中，他的眼睛十分柔和，没有早先的锋利。当他愿意的时候，他可以看起来像一个普通的人类。也许他就是一个普通的人类，只是不凑巧出现在错误的时间地点。

“你有住处吗？”麦考伊突然问道。

派克犹豫了片刻，揣度他的心思。“来得不巧，附近旅店都满员了。”他谨慎地说。麦考伊点点头。第二轮月亮不知何时也已告别夜空，麦考伊估算了一下最后一轮月亮的高度。“还有几个小时才天亮，到我那里坐一坐吧。”

从余光里他看到派克正在观察自己。他紧张起来，想知道对方看到了什么。从他的经验来说，他知道消除紧张最好的办法是直面它，所以他侧过头去，对上派克的视线；那目光仍然是柔和的。

“为什么不呢？”派克慢慢说，“要是你还有茶，就更好了。”

麦考伊咧开嘴笑起来。“那个啊。我是有一点咖啡豆——地球货。不过可能早上喝比较合适。”

他重新走动起来，派克跟上他，深以为然地点点头。“很多颗星球上都有含咖啡因的饮料，”他切换到另一种口吻，更加随意、更加开放，像是在展示他收集的小物件，“但最后还是咖啡最好。”

“我可得提醒你，那不算是好咖啡豆，总是有点酸味。”

“总比复制咖啡来得好吧？”

这样的闲聊像从池水涌入河道一样重新流动起来。几条街道之后，麦考伊拐进一栋四层高的楼；在附近清一色的平房中，这栋房子显得格外鹤立鸡群。他爬上三楼，从口袋里摸出一串钥匙。注意到派克好奇的视线，他抖了抖钥匙串。“生物特征识别系统在这里没有大规模投入使用——想必你也知道，这里是偷渡者的天堂。”

“你也是偷渡来的吗？”派克似乎颇感兴趣。麦考伊没有回答这个问题；他打开实体锁，推开家门。月光从未拉上窗帘的户牖中泄入，他懒得开灯，脱掉鞋袜踢到一旁，去厨房倒了两杯水。他回来时，派克拘谨地站在兼具餐厅、客厅、卧室等多功能的房间中央，手杖拄在身前来回旋转。

“坐吧，”麦考伊把杯子放在茶几上，坐在床上。派克在唯一的椅子——一张单人沙发上落座，那张沙发在他身下发出饱经折磨的嘎吱声。

“我不常来这里，”出于根深蒂固的待客礼仪，麦考伊主动解释道，“将就着用吧。水可以放心喝，我装了过滤器。”

派克小心地坐在沙发边缘上，端起放在面前的水杯。他没有露出异色——本来也不会有。虽然麦考伊总是怀疑这里会有什么致病的外星细菌，但其实当地的水称得上甘甜。他自己也拿起杯子，喝了一大口水，失神地望着地面上的一裁月光。“如果我失败了呢？”

“那么，就再试一次，”派克平稳地回答。

“但怎么做？如果我把事情搞砸了——如果连星联都全面覆灭，我该怎么再试一次？”

“你会知道的，”派克简单地说，显然在麦考伊签订协约之前不会再说更多细节了。

麦考伊枯坐半晌，轻声说：“也没有别的办法了。”

派克点点头。房间里一时没有声响，永不止息的虫鸣随月色流淌进来。派克抬手擦掉眉梢的汗珠，麦考伊放下水杯，起身推开窗。夜风变得凉快了一些；游客散去了，但当地人纷纷走出家门，坐在街旁纳凉。三月一日之下很少有真正意义上的黑夜，此地的居民也发展出一套奇怪的作息规律。麦考伊难于适应断断续续的睡眠时间，最后的解决办法是工作一天，休息一天。

他听到了手杖敲在地板上的声音，但没有转过身去。派克靠在窗沿上，不知何时脱掉了制服外套，只穿着一件黑色的内衬，露出肩膀和手臂的线条。

“你还想继续聊天吗？”他语气随意，“还是打算睡了？”

麦考伊终于转过头去，几乎擦到派克的鼻尖。“还有第三个选项吗？”

“也许，”派克说。

跨过最后一点距离似乎是非常容易的，但麦考伊迟迟不肯——不敢这么做。最后是派克先动了。他的嘴唇是淡淡的酒味和人类相对偏低的体温，麦考伊条件反射地闭上眼睛，除此之外一动不动。几拍心跳过后，派克后退了一点。

“我误解了吗？”他问道，蓝眼睛格外真挚。

“只有我会记得，”麦考伊脱口而出，“这有什么意义？”

派克眨了眨眼睛。“我会说这本身就是意义。”

麦考伊沮丧地叹了口气。“我看不出来。”

派克沉思了片刻。“我不太擅长理论，但就我所知，我们做的每一个选择都会产生一个平行宇宙，这是整个计划的难点。”

麦考伊心不在焉地点点头。派克用手肘碰了碰他，吸引他的注意力。“在你装备上整流罩之前，你的决定仍然可以产生分支。在那些你没有同意这个计划的平行宇宙里，我们都会记得。”

麦考伊安静地研究着他的表情。“然后在那些宇宙里，你会蔑视我。”

派克惊讶地睁大眼睛。“我不会，”他略微提高了音量。他转过身来，背抵在窗沿上，视线在室内逡巡。麦考伊模仿他的动作，环顾自己狭小的房间。一团衣物随意地堆积在床脚，有几件甚至垂落在地。床头柜上放着两个相框，没有倒扣的那一个里循环播放着萨维尔和其他一些当地人的照片。它俯视着一个半满的垃圾桶，几团纸巾散落在桶边。在床对面、靠墙的柜子上，胡乱地摆了许多风格并不统一的零碎摆件，都是他的患者送的礼物。一束干花挤在柜子一角。

派克的灰色制服整整齐齐地对折、搭在沙发背上，显得无比突兀。

“我曾提议由我来进行这个计划，”派克在他耳边说，“这看起来是最正确的选择，再说，这一切都起源于我的失职，理应由我来纠正。但我们的盟友是个瓦肯人——非常年长的瓦肯人。”

麦考伊哼了一声。“瓦肯人，是吧？”

“众所周知，谁也别想在逻辑上战胜一个瓦肯人。”

麦考伊轻声笑了起来。“他怎么说的？”

“他坚持柯克和你都是星联的重要资产，并且认为如果将这件事交给你来做，我们——星联，地球，还有他自己——都能得到最大收益。”

“胡说。”

“他提供了非常可靠的证据，可惜我不能展示给你。”派克抬起手，指尖落在麦考伊侧脸上，医生花了一点时间才想起来这是心灵融合的标准姿势。他扬了扬头，让脸颊贴上派克悬空的手掌。“我很抱歉，”派克说，“我不得不把你拖进来。”

“这不是你的错，”麦考伊咕哝道，“都是瓦肯混蛋的错。”

派克笑了起来，没有作答。他安静地凝视着麦考伊的眼睛，笑意沉淀成某种更柔软的存在，拇指在他颧骨上来回摩挲。再次开口时他的声音低沉了很多。“至少我能给你多一点美好的回忆，我希望。”

麦考伊侧头舔过他的掌心。

气温在几个小时以后攀升到难以忍受的高度，麦考伊不情不愿地从床上爬下来，关好窗子，拉上窗帘。既然他已经起来了，他决定干脆把答应的咖啡泡好。

他把磨好的咖啡豆装进摩卡壶时，派克晃到他身后，拦腰抱住他。“这是什么？”

“煮咖啡用的水壶，”麦考伊解释道。开水壶发出哨鸣声，麦考伊把它从炉灶上提下来。“你不嫌热吗？”

“我忍受过更糟的，”派克漫不经心地说，“为什么水是装在下面的？”

“这样水蒸气就会把咖啡粉冲到上面去，”麦考伊粗略地解释着，把摩卡壶放在灶上。

“相当巧妙的构思，”派克惊叹道。“这也是地球上来的吗？”

“起码概念是地球上来的。”

派克安静下来，下巴搁在麦考伊肩上，专注地看着摩卡壶里水汽蒸腾。他们皮肤相触的部分很快沁出汗水，麦考伊不耐烦地扭动身子：“我去洗个澡，要是它尖叫起来，就把灶关了。”

“去吧，”派克松开手，仍然看着那只壶。麦考伊冲了个冷水澡，出来时仍然没有费心穿上衣服。派克从他的碗橱里翻出两只咖啡杯，装上煮好的咖啡放在茶几上。

麦考伊把派克的制服拿起来，因为它折得非常整齐，他也不自觉地用上了小心翼翼的态度，将它转移到床上。他从床边找到自己随意扔在地上的外套，翻出口袋里的钥匙串，扔向派克。后者头也不抬就接住了。

“这间屋子就留给你吧。”麦考伊朝沙发走去，坐在其上。“你知道诊所在哪里，帮我……帮我向萨维尔道别。”

派克随着他的动作慢慢转头，像一只受惊的猫头鹰。“你应该自己去，”他说，语气比起谴责或建议，更像是疑问。

麦考伊拾起茶匙，开始搅拌。“我怕我到时候就走不了了，”他盯着不住旋转的咖啡，“再说道别哪有尽头呢？我在这里住了五年。五年啊。”

“你不差这一点时间，”派克说。但麦考伊固执地摇摇头。假如不去道别的话，就好像有一天还能回来一样。他需要这一点点幻觉。

派克似乎理解了他。“协议和装置都放在我的住处，你准备好了就随时可以动身，”他说。

麦考伊眨了眨眼。“你有住处。”

“星联提供的，”派克承认，“不是官方住宅，但……”

“那里有空调吗？”麦考伊逼问道。

“我想是有的。”

“现在就带我去哪里。”麦考伊命令道，随后端起咖啡，一饮而尽。


End file.
